1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to intermediates which can be converted into epipodophyllotoxin and related antineoplastic agents. More specifically, this invention relates to new and efficient total synthesis of epipodophyllotoxin, which can then be readily converted by known procedures into known antineoplastic agents. Additionally, the present invention provides processes for the preparation of such intermediates, and processes for the conversion of the intermediates into epipodophyllotoxin and related compounds.
2. Disclosure Statement
Epipodophyllotoxin (I) is the 4-hydroxy epimer of podophyllotoxin (II), which is a known lignan lactone isolated from several species of Podophyllum and possesses potent cytotoxic activity. Numerous other related compounds having the characteristic aryltetralin ring structure, either naturally occurring or derived from some naturally occurring compounds are known; some of these compounds possess antineoplastic activity, while others are useful for the conversion to compounds having such activity. Epipodophyllotoxin (I) and podophyllotoxin (II) have the structures shown below. ##STR2## Many of these compounds, including podophyllotoxin, have now been prepared by total synthesis.
In J. Org. Chem., 31, 4004-4008 (1966), W. J. Gensler and C. D. Gatsonis describe the completion of the total synthesis of podophyllotoxin (II) through the epimerization by enolate quenching of the O-tetrahydropyranyl derivative of picropodopyllin. However, this epimerization does not proceed to completion, and separation of an about 45:55 mixture of podophyllotoxin (II) and picrcpodophyllin (III) is required. Picropodophyllin (III) which is the cis-lactone isomer of podophyllotoxin (II) has the structure: ##STR3##
In J. Am. Chem. Soc., 82, 1714-1727 1960), W. J. Gensler et al. report the total synthesis of picropodophyllin (III) by a lengthy procedure involving 13 steps and a low overall yield. The present invention is completely different from that reported by Gensler et al. and avoids altogether the preparation of picropodophyllin (III).
In J. Org. Chem., 46, 2826-2828 (1981), A. S. Kende et al. report on an improved total synthesis of podophyllotoxin (II) in 12 steps with an overall yield of 4.5% from piperonal. However, the Kende synthesis requires the preparation and then the subsequent epimerization of picropodophyllin (III) similar to the above-mentioned Gensler synthesis.
In J. C. S. Perkin I, 271-276 (1982), W. S. Murphy and S. Wattanasin describe an improved synthesis of the aryltetralone (IV) having the structure ##STR4## The aryltetralone (IV) is an intermediate in the synthesis of picropodophyllin (III), which is described above in J. Am. Chem. Soc., 82, 1714-1727 (1960). The present invention also utilizes the aryltetralone (IV) as a starting material in the total synthesis of epipodophyllotoxin (I) described herein.
In J. Am. Chem. Soc., 103, 6208-6209 (1981), D. Rajapaksa and R. Rodrigo and in J. Org. Chem., 45, 4538-4540 (1980), R. Rodrigo, report a new synthesis of podophyllotoxin (II) and epipodophyllotoxin (I) which avoids the thermodynamic hurdle present in the conversion of picropodophyllin (III) to podophyllotoxin (II) as was previously described in the above-mentioned references of Gensler et al. and Kende et al. However, the Rodrigo synthesis requires the preparation of a bicyclic precursor (compound 9 in the 1980 reference), and a satisfactory yield can be achieved only by recycling procedures.
The present invention also avoids the picropodophyllin (III) intermediate and, in addition, provides a new and efficient stereospecific synthesis utilizing inexpensive chemicals, such that the new process described herein is commercially feasible.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,844, issued Aug. 18, 1970 to Keller-Juslen et al. describes the preparation of 4'-demethylepipodophyllotoxin-.beta.-D-(substituted)glucosides of the formula ##STR5## wherein, inter alia, R.sup.1 is methyl (etoposide) or 2-thienyl (teniposide) from 4'-demethylepipodophyllotoxin (V) having the structure ##STR6## which, in turn, is prepared from podophyllotoxin (II). The 4'-demethylepipodophyllotoxin-.beta.-D-(substituted)glucosides, and especially etoposide (R.sup.1 =methyl) and teniposide (R.sup.1 =2-thienyl), are antineoplastic agents which are useful in the treatment of human cancers, especially testicular cancer.